


Теперь можно поцеловать невесту

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ratings: R, Romance, Wedding Fluff, нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: о социальных гарантиях и девичьих грезах.
Relationships: Dauf/Riful (Claymore)
Kudos: 1





	Теперь можно поцеловать невесту

**Author's Note:**

> смерть персонажа; мат, расчлененки чуток. Написано на ФБ-2014, на заявку "свадьба Рифул".

— Друзья! — лучезарно улыбаясь, Рифул окинула взглядом зал. — Спасибо, что откликнулись на приглашения! Мы рады видеть каждого!

Черные волосы Рифул были уложены в высокую сложную прическу: Даф лично проследил за тем, чтобы достать лучшего цирюльника. Белое платье невесты было на нее великовато, и подол волочился по полу, путаясь в ногах. Рифул даже хотела подложить что-нибудь в лиф, но поймала взгляд Дафа в зеркале и, вероятно, передумала. Да она и без этих глупостей была такая… такая…

— Слюни подбери, идиот, — прошипела прекрасная невеста, скосив глаза в его сторону. — У тебя важное дело.

Спохватившись, Даф вытолкнул к алтарю рабонского священника. Тот нелепо пучил глаза, а челюсть его мелко тряслась — не иначе, восторги пробрали старого похотливца при виде такой красавицы. Даф рыкнул, и святой отец втянул голову в плечи по самую тонзуру.

— Мы собрались в этот день, — начал он тоненьким ломким голоском, — чтобы сочетать браком Рифул…Хозяйку… Хозяйку…Хозяй…

Видимо, на выборе из четырех сторон святошу заклинило намертво. Волосы Рифул опасно зашевелились на затылке.

— Запада! — выпалил святой отец. — Хозяйку Запада!

Волосы умиротворенно улеглись обратно в изящный кренделек. Даф понял, что, оказывается, затаил дыхание.

— Сочетать браком Рифул, Хозяйку Запада, и… и…

Рифул сузила счастливые глаза. Ее пальцы, сжимающие букет асфоделей, стали чуточку длиннее.

— И этого мужика, — мужественно подсказал Даф, отряхивая невидимую пылинку с плеча стоящего тут же, связанного по рукам и ногам стражника. Тот невнятно замычал сквозь кляп и отчаянно затряс головой. Даф несильно двинул ему кулаком в бок.

— И этого мужика, — покладисто проскрипел святой отец, вытерев обильно выступивший на лбу пот. — Кем бы он ни был. Согласен ли ты… жених, взять в жены Рифул, Хозяйку Запада?

В ответившей ему тишине улыбка Рифул становилась все более натянутой.

— Говно вопрос, — наконец, уронил Даф, решив, что надо что-то предпринять, пока она окончательно не расстроилась.

Рифул просияла, как клейморский наплечник.

— А ты, Рифул, Хозяйка Запада, согласна взять в мужья… этого мужика?

— Да, святой отец, — едва слышно проронила невеста, опустив пушистые ресницы. Даф сглотнул и сунул руку в карман.

— Властью, данной мне, объявляю вас… — облегченно начал священник и осекся.

— А как же «если вы знаете причину, почему эти двое не могут быть вместе, скажите сейчас или молчите вечно»? — Рифул хмурилась. Волосы снова пришли в движение.

— Но они ведь и так… — священник, кажется, с трудом сглотнул ком в горле. — …молчат.

Даф обвел взглядом зал разрушенного дворца, в котором Рифул приказала устроить часовню для свадьбы «по рабонскому обряду»: на широких скамейках рядами сидели мертвецы разной степени выпотрошенности: женщины, мужчины, пара монахов. Была даже одна воительница — на почетном месте со стороны невесты. Светлые волосы клеймор почти не потемнели от крови из проломленного затылка: Даф очень старался действовать аккуратно.

— И верно! — жизнерадостно улыбнулась Рифул и с наслаждением бросила букет в «гостей». Асфодели приземлились на колени тому самому цирюльнику из окрестностей Лидо. Ниже колен ноги заканчивались обглоданными культяпками. — А теперь вы можете поцеловать невесту!

«Жених» истерично забился в путах, нечленораздельно подвывая. На штанах у него быстро расползалось мокрое пятно. Волосы Рифул рассыпались по плечам, а потом медленно поднялись в воздух, словно живые, подвижные щупальца, и обвили голову стражника так плотно, что заглушили его хрипы и стенания. За этим черным коконом ничего было не разглядеть, и Даф даже задумался, не начать ли ему ревновать, когда тело «жениха» неестественно качнулось и тяжело повалилось на пол — обезглавленное.

— Как жалко, — сказала Рифул, вытерев маленький рот, от крови ставший ярко-красным, будто накрашенный кармином. — Похоже, я овдовела до консуммации.

— До чего? — тупо переспросил Даф.

— До ебли, — неожиданно подал голос святой отец. Закатил глаза и рухнул, завалив собранный из стульев алтарь — не иначе преставился.

— А, — то ли обрадовался, то ли смутился Даф. — Так бы и сказала… Это можно…

Рифул хихикнула, повела плечами — и ажурное платье новобрачной сползло к ее ногам само собой.

***  
— Рифул, — позвал он намного позже, обнимая ее за тоненькую талию и прислушиваясь к тому, как выравнивается ее дыхание. В теле Рифул, горячем и угловатом, даже в человеческой форме было мало человеческого, но, когда она так дышала, Дафу казалось, что они — самые обычные люди. — А зачем ты все это вообще затеяла?

— Дурак ты, — расслабленно протянула она, подняв правую ногу и зачем-то помахав ею в воздухе. Нога была очень белая, куда белее подвенечного платья. — Каждой девочке хочется свадьбу.

— А, — сказал Даф. Не то чтобы он все понял, но следующий вопрос так и не пришел на ум, и Даф заткнулся.

Рифул молчала, качая ногой из стороны в сторону, никакого шевеления со стороны «зала для церемонии» не слышалось, и в лежбище на старой хозяйской кровати было так уютно, так хорошо, что Даф почти задремал. И только когда Рифул высвободилась, чтобы наклониться над ним и поцеловать, Даф понял, о чем хотел спросить.

— Но почему ты тогда не вышла замуж за меня?

Рифул медленно отстранилась и села. Даф кожей почувствовал, что она разозлилась, и тут же открыл глаза, судорожно пытаясь понять, что же такого ляпнул, но лицо Рифул, вопреки его ожиданиям, выглядело скорее растерянным.

— Я не помню, чтобы ты меня об этом просил, — сказала она.

И впервые в жизни в ее голосе, когда она обращалась к Дафу, не было насмешки.


End file.
